Previously on Cherry Hill/Season 2
These are the Previously on Cherry Hill segments for Season 2. Names in bold are pictured in the title cards. Six Months Later... There was no Previously on Cherry Hill segment for this episode. Fly Away *Six months later, Lauren Meyer is working in a strip club. This is her 'modeling job'. Lauren approaches her agent, Dan Silver, when she will start doing real modeling. He assures her it will happen soon. * Nikki Carrigan tells her husband she has scheduled a job interview with Jennifer Meyer. She also expresses her worry that a mysterious "she" will find them. Her husband, Harry Gerard promises that she won't find them. * Miranda King asks her new friend Verity if she'd like to meet her other friends. Verity insists not too, and disappears without a trace. * News anchor Elena Santos pulls a piece of paper out from her purse containing information about Miranda King, including her name and address. * Jennifer Meyer is concerned that her husband, Peter Meyer, blames himself for their son, Zach's death. Jennifer tries to calm him down, but Peter says they should've raised him better, and storms out. This leaves Jennifer devastated and in tears. * John Meyer is approached by Madejanna "D.J." Keegan who tells him they can no longer be friends. She heads to the house of her boyfriend, William Beckett and he threatens to hurt her and John if she ever talks to him again. * A very pregnant Monica Jones says goodbye to her daughter Naomi who is heading off to college. Naomi Jones takes one last look to the view of Cherry Hill from the airport before departing onto her plane. * A healed, walking Anthony Harper kisses his girlfriend, Miranda King. Miranda asks Anthony how his mother is doing. He responds that she's not doing very well. * In the hospital, Lydia Harper is crying over the bedside of her comatose daughter, Dana Harper. Heartthrob * Lydia Harper contemplates pulling the plug on her comatose daughter, Dana Harper. Her son, Anthony Harper, arrives and talks her out of it. Lydia decides she will not stop the life support and her and Anthony embrace. * Nicholas Elyis tells his mother, Etta Elyis, that if his father was still alive he would've killed himself. Nicholas's cousin, Bobbi Cunning, arrives. Austin Elyis comes running down the stairs and Etta tells the twins to take Bobbi to the park. * Bobbi gets in a heated argument with Brandy Halliburton and Madejanna "D.J." Keegan at the park. DJ's boyfriend, William Beckett, is surprised of DJ's reaction and asks why she blew up at Bobbi. DJ tells him that it's all piling onto her like a ton of bricks... the abuse, having to abandon one of her best friends and then this new "bitch" coming in and talking to her like that. Will promises to ease up on her and they kiss. * Elena Santos exits from her car and is shocked to bump into Miranda King. She is very nervous and wears a shocked face. She scurries into her house quickly, leaving Miranda King suspicious. * Jennifer Meyer meets with Nikki Carrigan, who has arrived for a job interview and gets the job at Jennifer's store. Nikki asks her husband Harry Gerard if he can use some of his old funds to remodel Jennifer's store and add on a hair salon to it. Harry says he'll see what he can do. Finally, he stops at an ATM and hands Nikki a bunch of cash. All's Fair In Love And War * After receiving a text message from John Meyer, Madejanna "D.J." Keegan meets with him at the park. He encourages her to break up with her abusive boyfriend. * William Beckett is enraged to find out that DJ wants to break up with him. He lashes out at her, ready to beat her up. She pounds the crap out of him and tells him it‘s over. * Monica Jones calls up a private investigator named Ralph Barnes. Monica wants him to dig up dirt on her suspicious new neighbor Elena Santos. * Jennifer Meyer's new employee Nikki Carrigan asks her husband Harry Gerard if he can get her some money to help remodel Jennifer‘s store. Harry approaches Jennifer and gives her the money for the remodel, saying its what Nikki wanted him to do. Jennifer thanks Nikki for having Harry do this for her. * After breaking up with Will, DJ thanks John Meyer for helping her break up with Will. * Lauren Meyer heads to work, and poses nude for a photo shoot. * Horrified by the astonishing news herself, Claire Meyer tells her friend Miranda King that she can read minds. Invasion This episode has yet to air.